1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to software interface displaying technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for separately displaying a software input interface in two display areas of a touch panel of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices are equipped with touch panels (e.g., a tablet computer), so that a user can input data through touch operations on a software input interface on the touch panel with a finger or a stylus. For example, the user can hold a left side and a right side of a tablet with two hands, and perform touch operations on the software input interface using two thumbs. However, because touch panels have become bigger and bigger, the thumbs cannot reach a center position (refer to an area “A” in FIG. 1) of the software input interface when holding the electronic device with two hands. Therefore, an improved method for displaying a software input interface on a touch panel of an electronic device is desired.